clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudd Lapooh
:If you are looking for Fudd's giant alter-ego, please click HERE :Not to be associated with the Wabbit Virus. Hahahaha. Fudd Lapooh is a orange puffle who is the Bureau of Fiction's main plumber and a great prankster. He is owned by Johnathan Wolfhunter along with his sister Lian Lapooh. Background Fudd was born on December 31st 1983 in the dark forests of Antarctica. Just five minutes after he was born a monkey wrench that fell from the sky hit him on the head. He was physically OK but his brain was damaged in a strange way. It prevented him from feeling happy and because of this other puffles teased him. Fudd grew up to be a really grumpy puffle because of this. One day while sitting in a room and getting sadder by the minute he found a coupon for a surgery clinic run by Doctor John Barrbuh and decided to go there to fix his brain. When he arrived John Barrbuh told him that he needed surgery, and he operated on Fudd. When he was done Fudd was a different puffle. He laughed and joked with all the other puffles and could have fun with them. However John's "surgery" method caused a few problems. It kept him from being grumpy but also caused him to be unable to feel anger and an inability to dislike Mabel. This would affect him for the rest of his life. First Fudd went to Explorer's house and after ringing the doorbell, he asked Explorer if he could visit Mabel. Explorer refused and threw him off the porch. Fudd decided to get back at Explorer. First he got a large barrel and set it by a cliff. Then he rang the doorbell again and said to Explorer "Heya Explorer, would ya likey ta go to da cliff with me?" Explorer, who knew it was a prank, played along and went with Fudd. When they arrived, Explorer looked around. He did not see anything that would work for pranking Fudd. Suddenly he saw a bomb inside a barrel. That would be perfect! He rushed into the barrel and lit the bomb. Just when he was about to throw it Fudd shut the lid and rolled it down the cliff. Explorer was shut in a barrel with a live bomb inside! At the bottom it exploded, and Explorer came out in Freaker Mode. Fudd laughed and laughed. He decided that he liked pranking and that he should do it more often. Just then he remembered that he was going to visit Mabel, so he went inside the igloo and saw Mabel. Mabel yelled punctuation marks at Fudd for the whole visit. Fudd still hasn't figured out yet that Mabel hates him and will never be his friend. A few days later he was bought by a brave penguin called Johnathan Wolfhunter who worked for a fourth wall company called the BOF. He showed it to Fudd, and ever since he has often broke it or tried to break off a wikia button for Penguin Micro. A few days later Fudd was in an explosion when he tried to make a robot bodyguard for Mabel's so-called birthday and it blew up in his face, turning some of hs hair grey in the process. Ever since he has tried to dye his grey hair orange again with different things, including puffle-Os, ice cream and hair colour-changing machines. He recently decided to become a plumber and became so good at it that he was invited to become the Bureau of Fiction's head plumber. Personality Fudd Lapooh loves pranking, and spends most of his time dreaming up new ones. He is liked by most who have a sense of humor, but those who don't have one hate him with a passion and wish that the world would be rid of him forever. Fudd hates plumbing and anything dirty but works as one because of his good pay and the fact that it gives him access to some areas of the Bureau of Fiction. Oddly for someone who is always happy, Fudd likes Mabel and wants to be her friend, even though she is always grouchy and hates him with a passion. Involvement Fudd is a plumber that works at the Bureau of Fiction and is also an active member of the MMK and he goes to the meetings and praises Mabel. However, after the pranks on fellow members, he was banned. That doesn't keep him from coming, though! He is Mabel's wannabe bodyguard and protects Mabel whenever somone wanted to beat her up but it usually ends with both of them getting beat up. Fudd has often hoped that if she ever rules the world that she would hire him or at least give him some payment for his services. This is highly unlikely. Fudd is also a popular singer and wrote many award-winning songs that are cult favourites. He also likes pranking people and he has successfully pranked Nightmare and Mary P. Bear, a feat which no other penguin or puffle has attained. He is known to have a black belt when in ninja mode. Conspiracy Taken from Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures: ---- Your Safety From Fudd Is Not So Safe! Conspiracy Theory Number #45: Is Fudd's successful pranking caused by an unseen force? Explorer says Yes! Fudd Lapooh is a infamous prankster, and many have wondered why he is so good at it. No matter who or what you are, Fudd can prank you! There is a legend that a Ampersand Publishing employee cheats to let Fudd become the excellent prankster that he is today. Is this true? Well, one of them that is a well known cheater shows an unusual care for Fudd is often seen carrying around a strange remote and zaps Fudd with it, and when he does it Fudd does ANOTHER prank! Decide for yourself, fellow reader. Friends * His relatives * Winston * Yarr "Friends" * Mabel * XTUX Hun * Doctor John Barrbuh Enemies * Salina * Gruff * Corai Weaknesses * Fudd can be bribed to do almost anything if he is offered ice cream. * He is not very strong, and because of this is not a very good fighter. * If a boot is thrown at him, it will always hit him, no matter how bad the thrower's aim is. * Fudd is allergic to LOL Cats, a fact that prevents him from joining the MOOCE. * If he is called a vegetarian by someone, he will run around the room and scream for a few hours. * He is cowers in fear if he hears loud high-pitched noises. * Fudd can't feel pain, so even if he is hurt badly he doesn't feel it. This has caused some problems and sent him to the doctor a few times. Pranks * Trying to steal Director Benny's laptop (without success besides annoying Director Benny). * Stuffing Explorer into a barrel with a live bomb inside and rolling it down a cliff. * Inviting Penghis Khan out for dinner and taking him to Burger Khan. Afterwards when Penguis Khan found what the restaurant was Fudd was slapped in the face with a fish. * Putting Penguin OS on Bill Gate$'s computer. * Throwing paint cans at Mary P. Bear. He survived because he is immune to her evil powers. * Painting Lightpenguin and Lightpuffle black while they are asleep. * Taking Tsar MobileShroom's gas out at a gas station. * Putting Happy Day Donuts advertisements in Koobly Khan's mailbox. * Throwing a Burger Khan sign at Penghis Khan. * Burping at the South Pole Council. * Shooting deletion missiles at the BOE. * Throwing a muddy boot at Penghis Khan and yelling at him in leet (which Penghis Khan doesn't understand). * Hacking the Str00del Force's CD players so that it only plays their least favourite songs. * Throwing tomatoes at the Fashion Police and calling them UNFASHIONABLE! * Throwing underwear at the actors in Dystopian: The Musical. * Borrowing Explorer's shovel and whacking him with it. * Dropping false wikia buttons on Penguin Micro. * Burying Bill Gate$ under a pile of garbage. * Pulling off the Sensei's beard and giving him a fake pink one to replace it. * Covering himself with red paint and pretending to be Yarr (Rockhopper fell for it and took Fudd with him. When he did find out and took him back, Yarr thought that was funny). * Throwing Spam Bombs at members of the Str00del Force. * Putting dynamite in Gruff's mouth and then taping it shut. * Hitting Salina on the head with his staff. A second time resulted in the use of lightning, after she tried to hurt him. * Stealing the crown of TurtleShroom (penguin) in the night and replacing it with a slice of salami. The dictator woke up to find salami on his head. * Shaving half of Gold's hair off. * Placing posters of cinnamon in Captain Str00del's home. * Turning Melvin Turtleheimer upside down when he was asleep. * Making Canren go crazy by disguising himself as Midas or Herb. * Stealing one of Midas and Herb's inventions. * Trying to eat Kirbguin and Kerb W.. * Stealing Speeddasher's weaponry. * Sucking Daniel Specter into a vacuum. * Dropping a piece of gum from above while the Imperial Emporer was strutting by. * Stealing Clyde's hat while he was sleeping. * Placing Judgey wrappers on Judge Xavier's desk. * Making Manny Peng cry (yeah!). * Throwing water ballons at Charles. * Stealing Celeste's gem (Luckily, she managed to get it back before she changed into the Nightmare Form) * Smacking Austin8310 with his own fish. Austin8310 then tried to whack him back but Fudd ate his fish and threw the bones at him. Austin8310 screamed punctuation at him for 2 hours straight. * Throwing a spam bomb at Skeletal that says "Skeletal is a High Penguin! Skeletal is a high penguin!" over and over again. * Stuffing Flywish into a box filled with bronze and throwing it into a oversized toilet. **Flywish almost got revenge. See this. Not much of a revenge though. * Putting spam bombs and Brain Soap in Lord Carrion's sandwich. Carrion had a bellyache for the next week and kept mumbling "Str00del force is awesome. Str00del force is awesome." **This was one instance that he almost got pranked back. Lord Carrion tried to make it rain boots on Fudd but Director Benny did not approve and it did not happen *Corai. Smacked upside the head with the Staff, but Corai hates Fudd because he's a Neo Naughtzee. *Stealing Isabella's hat. *Stealing Kwiksilver's Vortex Manipulator and hiding it in a truck full of identical, faulty Vortex Manipulators. Kwiksilver was not amused. **Kwiksilver had his revenge when he put Fudd on a constant time loop, in which he fell over in a pile of mud, over and over again. Director Benny eventually fixed it up. * Tricked Xlendar to fight a false villain. (Xlendar was then arrested one day later.) Quotes * "Aw, where's me whoopee cushion?" * "I gyve this song a 100000000 aut of 10" * "Allright ya dang torturer of Mabel, wanna cream pie in your face?" * "Dis staff was givin' ta me by a mysterious being from the other side of da fourth wall. I think that it's name was XTUX345" * (In mad scientist mode) "W0w! 1 th1nk 1 f1gur3d 0ut th3 81rch and Sw1nn3rt0n-Dy3r c0nj3ctur3 N0w Fr3d w1ll 83 s0 j310us! 4nd n0w 1 c4n PWN h1m!" ---- Reporter: Do you like bagels? Fudd: No, I ain't Dr. Layfair Grimmon, don't insulty me! Reporter: Ok, do you like Mabel? Fudd: Of coursy! Who doesyn't! Reporter: What?! Oh, I mean OK. Do you like mustard? Fudd: No, but I do likey cream pie! picks up cream pie Reporter: Oh no... gets covered in pie ---- Fudd: Heyllo Mabel! Mabel: ΔΩϠЯ҂Ӷ۝*^%*%$! Fudd: Oh well, at leasty she dydn't call me ‽. Mabel:‽‽‽! Fudd: Oh great... ---- LOL Cat: I can has cheezburger! Fudd: No ya kan't have cheezburger! LOL Cat: I iz in ur fridge etn ur foodz! Fudd: Stop! LOL Cat: I tink they r makn fun of meh! Fudd: STOP! LOL Cat: Teh futures so bright I gotta wear shades! Fudd: IN THE NAME OF ICE CREAM AND PIZZA STOP! LOL Cat: Wut's wif teh vejataryan krap? Fudd screams and runs out of the room Modes * Ninja: Is better at combat and is used whenever he is in danger or is trying to play a prank on Sensei or a Ninja. * Mad Scientist: When in this mode he always makes crazy machines and wears glasses. * Grouchy: Makes him grumpy like Mabel. He used to be permanently stuck in this mode. * Italian Plumber: In this mode Fudd fixes toilets extra fast, jumps down pipes and rescues the "princess" (Mabel!) * Giant Fudd: Fudd turns huge and gets enormous strength. Trivia * He always seems to be trying to humiliate Director Benny by playing pranks on him like stealing his laptop, throwing cream pies at him and things like that. * He claims that he invented weirdness. * Slendar thinks that his last name sounds hilarious. *He has an alter ego named NinjaFudd, who is better at combat and wears a ninja mask. To bad that he never uses it when he is in a bodyguard tryout. *Once he was arrested by the Fashion Police for having buck teeth and a staff. He escaped by flushing himself down the toilet and then proceeded to throw tomatoes at them. * Fudd has the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. * Fudd has notoriously bad English and spelling. * He has frequently tried to take Director Benny's laptop without any success besides annoying Director Benny. * Fudd is owned by Johnathan Wolfhunter. * Bellina hates him and wants him killed because Fudd always plays pranks on her. * Fudd is a member of the Pranking Trio. * He has never caught the X-Virus because he is immune to it. * His staff of goofyness was given to him by an unknown being. * He was not aware of the fourth wall until Wolfhunter bought him. * Salina hates Fudd with a passion. If she detects him anywhere within the radius of her power, she will grab him and throw him with all of her might into the nearest lake or place of water, making sure he gets good and wet. For some reason, though, her powers can not snap his Staff of Silliness, indicating that it really does have some sort of power to it. Fudd has succeded in hitting her with a bolt of lightning several times afterwards. * Flywish says that he knows that Fudd was dropped on his head or isn't a puffle. * His own father doesn't approve of his pranking, and says that he "liked the old grumpy Fudd better". * Most of the time after he pranks someone they laugh at their foolishness. * Being a plumber, he gets access to certain areas of the Bureau of Fiction when one of their pipes has burst and prides himself of being allowed to do this, even though most there see him as a pest and are glad when he leaves. Gallery File:Pufflestaff.PNG|This is Fudd's Staff of Goofiness. In theory it makes the victim laugh so hard that they become easier targets for Fudd. It doesn't usually work though and blows up in his face... File:NinjaFudd.png|NinjaFudd! File:Untitledsf.png|Fudd trying to impress Mabel with his combat moves. File:Fastfudd.jpg|Fudd playing on his rocketwagon with his friends File:Fuddhome.png|Fudd on top of a house roof. Moments later it broke dropping Fudd into a toilet that was commonly used and not flushed for 2 years. File:FuddID.png|Fudd's ID tag -- a failed attempt to infiltrate the BOF. It is now considered valid because of his job as a plumber. File:Fuddparty.gif|A party that Fudd once attended. Some have thought that the yellow puffle is Director Benny, but that is very unlikely... Penguinmicro.png|Penguin Micro walking Fudd and Lian. Nobody knows what those crazy penguins are doing... See also * Bureau of Fiction * Wabbit Virus * Bludd Lapooh * Dudd Lapooh * Ludd Lapooh * Agetha Lapooh * Lapooh Family * Lian Lapooh * Mabel * Giant Fudd * Anti-High Penguin Group * Bill Gate$' Big Adventure * Johnathan Wolfhunter * Von Injoface * Neo-Naughtzee * Salina Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Singers Category:Role Play Zones Category:Ninjas Category:Intelligent Puffles Category:Conspiracy Theories